gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schwanengesang
|Nächste= }} Schwanengesang ist die neunte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Nachdem die New Directions nach Marleys plötzlichem Zusammenbruch nicht mehr rechtzeitig auf die Bühne zurück gekehrt sind, müssen sie nun mit ihrer Niederlage umgehen. Da die Wettbewerbszeit für sie vorbei ist, schließen sich alle, bis auf Marley und Finn, anderen Clubs an, weshalb die beiden versuchen, sie zurückzuholen. Rachel ist nervös wegen dem Wintershowcase an der NYADA und ob sie dafür ausgewählt wird und Kurt, ob er sich erneut an der Schule bewerben soll. Sam gesteht Brittany seine Gefühle für sie, doch sie ist sich unsicher. Handlung thumb|left|Sue erzählt von der DisqualifizierungDirekt nach Marleys Zusammenbruch auf der Bühne, bringen die New Directions sie in den Chorraum und sorgen sich um ihre Gesundheit. Santana beschuldigt Kitty, dass sie versucht hat Marley dazuzubringen sich selbst zu übergeben und es auch geschafft hat und es getan hat weil sie eine Böse "Bitch" ist. Will versucht sie schnell wieder auf die Bühne zubringen damit die Jury sie nicht disqualifiziert, denn eine Regel ist dass man die Bühne nicht verlassen darf. Eine Regel die Finn nicht kannte. Sue erklärt ihnen das sie Jury sich schon entschieden hat und die Warblers gewonnen haben. thumb|Carmen Tibideaux überreicht Rachel die Einladung zur WintershowWährenddessen machen sich Kurt und Rachel über ihre Freunde in Lima Sorgen, doch müssen sich um ihre eigene Zukunft kümmern. Kurt muss sich auf seine zweite NYADA-Audition vorbereiten und Rachel sagt ihm, dass Studenten im ersten Jahr keine Chance haben zur Wintershow von Carmen Tibideaux zu kommen. Sie ist geschockt und erfreut, als sie von Carmen Tibideaux doch eine handschriftliche Einladung bekommt. Die New Directions sind für den Rest des Schuljahres aus dem Rennen und deshalb übernimmt Sue den Chorraum. Figgins sagt Will und Finn, dass es keinen Platz für den Glee Club gibt. Brad, der Klavierspieler spricht zum ersten Ml und sagt Sue, dass er ihr dankbar ist, weil er Mr. Schuester und die Glee Kids hasst. thumb|left|Der Glee Club diskutiert über seinen VergleibTina und Artie beschweren sich weiterhin über das Verlieren bei den Sectionals und geben Marley die Schuld. Finn sagt, dass sie sich aufs nächste Jahr fokussieren sollen, aber Absolventen wie Sam, Brittany, Artie, Blaine und Tina haben kein nächtes Jahr. thumb|Sam gesteht Brittany seine GefühleBrittany folgt einer Spur von Cheerio-Cornflakes zu Sam. Er gesteht ihr dass er in sie verliebt ist. Sie singen das Duett Somethin' Stupid. Kurz bevor sie sich küssen blockt Brittany ab und meint, dass wenn sie sich küssen die Lesbische Blogger Community wütend auf Sam ist, weshalb sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein kann. Währenddessen singen Cassandra und Rachel ein Dance Showdown zu All That Jazz, weil Cassandra Rachel aufgrund ihrer Allüren niedermacht. Danach ist Rachel klar, dass sie nicht so eine gute Tänzerin wie Cassandra ist, dass aber auch nicht sein muss, da sie allein mit ihrer Stimme die Wintershow gewinnen wird. thumb|left|Die New Directions haben sich anderen Clubs angeschlossenUm zu etwas dazuzugehören geht Artie in die Marching Band, Tina und Blaine werden Cheerios, Ryder und Jake gehen ins Basketballteam, Unique wird Mitglied des Hockey Teams und Joe geht ins religiöse Paintballteam. Finn will aber, dass sie mit dem Glee Club weiter machen und bittet sie Freitagabend in die Aula zu kommen, da er sie für sechs Minuten von Sue buchen konnte. Jedoch sind die anderen, bis auf Marley nicht so überzeugt und gehen. Zur gleichen Zeit stehen Brittany und Sam endlich zu ihren Gefühlen und küssen sich. thumb|Don't Dream It's OverRachel bereitet sich auf den Winter Showcase vor und küsst Brody, nachdem dieser sie aufgebaut hat. Sie singt Being Good Isn't Good Enough und O Holy Night, worfür sie Standing Ovations bekommt. Anschließend verkündet Carmen, dass nach der Pause Kurt auftreten wird, was diesen völlig schockt. Nachdem er sich für Being Alive entschieden hat, hat er Panik, ohne Requisiten und Kostüme den Song nicht performen zu können, doch Rachel überzeugt ihn davon, dass er es auch ohne das alles schafft und erinnert ihn I Want to Hold Your Hand. Sie meint, dass es ihr Lieblingssong von ihm ist, da der Auftritt so einfach und gefühlvoll war und sie jedes mal Gänsehaut kriegt, wenn sie daran denkt. Daraufhin singt Kurt Being Alive und begeistert das Publikum. Rachel ruft Finn an, weil sie seine Stimme hören wollte. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie gewonnen hat und er seine Träume nicht aufgeben soll, auch wenn etwas schief läuft. thumb|left|Kurt und Rachel freuen sich Bei der Glee Probe wartet Finn in der Aula auf die Anderen, doch nur Marley erscheint. Er verschickt danach eine Rundmail an die New Directions und bittet sie, ihn nicht hängen zu lassen. Er nimmt dafür Rachels Sieg bei der Wintershow als Beispiel und lädt sie zum neuen Probenort, den Marley gefunden hat ein. Auf dem Schulhof warten die beiden auf die anderen, doch sie kommen nicht. Sie starten Don't Dream It's Over und nach und nach kommen doch alle und singen mit. Rachel sieht Kurt, als er auf seinen Brief starrt. Er erklärt fassunglos, dass er für das nächte Semester angenommen wurde und wird daraufhin von Rachel freudig umarmt. Verwendete Musik *'Somethin' Stupid' von Robbie Williams und Nicole Kidman, gesungen von Sam Evans und Brittany Pierce *'All That Jazz' aus Chicago, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Cassandra July *'Being Good Isn't Good Enough' von Barbra Streisand, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'O Holy Night' von Adolphe Adam, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Being Alive' aus Company, gesungen von Kurt Hummel *'Don't Dream It's Over' von Crowded House gesungen von Finn Hudson und New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'Ebben? Ne andrò lontana' von Maria Callas (nicht ihre Aufnahme verwendet) *'Moonlight Sonata' von The Swingle Singers *'Don't You (Forget About Me)' von Simple Minds, als Finn die Rundmail an den Glee Club schreibt *'Sylvia' von Léo Delibes Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Kate Hudson' als Cassandra July *'Whoopi Goldberg' als Carmen Tibideaux *'Dean Geyer' als Brody Weston *'Brad Ellis' als Brad *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury (gelöschte Szene) Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones Trivia *Die Folge hatte 5.43 Millionen Zuschauer in Amerika. *Brad spricht zum ersten Mal in der Folge und beschwert sich über die Behandlung, die er über die Jahre von den New Directions bekommen hat. *Brittany sagt Sam, dass nach ihrer Trennung von Santana, "alle Lesben in der Welt" anfingen, ihr Nachrichten auf Twitter und Facebook, inklusive Lord Tubbingtons Facebook-Pinnwand, zu schicken. Sie meint, dass sie es mochten, zwei berühmte Mädchen zusammen zu sehen und fürchtet, dass Sam Hass erfährt, wenn sie zusammen kämen. Damit verweist sie auf die Brittana-Fans, die Brittanys Beziehung mit Sam nicht mögen. *Das ist die zweite Folge, in der Rachel zwei Solos hat. Die erste war Britney/Brittany. *Ellis Wylie, eine ehemalige Teilnehmerin der ersten Staffel von The Glee Project, hat einen Cameoauftritt als Zuschauerin bei der NYADA-Wintershow. *Zwei Szenen wurden aus der Folge geschnitten: **Eine, in der sich Kitty aufgrund dessen, was mit Marley bei den Sectionals passiert ist, schuldig fühlt und den Anfang einer echten Freundschaft zwischen den beiden zeigt. Eine Zeile von Marley in der Szene ist: "Du bist wirklich talentiert, weißt du? Ich meine, hübsch zu sein, ist nicht dein einziges Ding". Quelle Szene **Die andere beinhaltet Finn und Will und wurde in der Vorschau gezeigt. Emma erscheint darin ebenfalls. Szene Kulturelle Referenzen *Die Szene, in der Finn die Rundmail an die New Directions schreibt, ist ein Verweis auf den Film "Der Frühstücksclub", inklusive des Songs Don't You (Forget About Me), der zum Filmsoundtrack gehört. **Den Song singen Blaine, Sam und Tina später in Trio. *Als Tina zu Marley sagt: "Ich kannte Rachel Berry. War befreundet mit Rachel Berry. Und du Marley kannst nie Rachel Berry sein", verweist sie damit auf den Präsidentschaftswahlkampf 1988. Bei der Debatte der Vizepräsidenten verglich sich Dan Quayle mit John F. Kennedy (von seinen Freunden Jack genannt), worauf sein Gegner, Lloyd Bentsen erwidert: "Ich kannte Jack Kennedy. Jack Kennedy war mein Freund. Senator, Sie sind kein Jack Kennedy!". Fehler *Als Carmen Tibideaux Alexandra Blasucci bei der Wintershow vorstellt, verkündet sie, dass diese Delibes´ "Syliva" tanzt. Jedoch ist die Musik aus "Coppelia", das ebenfalls von Léo Delibes geschrieben wurde. *Als Rachel davor ist, Being Good Isn't Good Enough zu singen, zeigt die Kamera den ganzen Raum und man kann im Publikum zwei leere Stühle in der ersten Reihe auf der linken Seite sehen. Nachdem sie den Song beendet hat, zeigt die Kamera genau die gleiche Stelle, wo die Stühle plötzlich von einer blonden Frau und einem Mann besetzt sind, welche genau die beiden sind, die am Anfang in der letzten Reihe saßen. Als Rachel dann davor ist O Holy Night zu singen, sind die Stühle wieder leer, was die ganze Szene über so fortgeführt wird. *Wenn Rachel nach einer Zugabe gefragt wird, geht sie zum Orchester und sagt ihm ihre Songauswahl. Danach wird gezeigt, wie sie wieder nach vorn geht, doch in der darauffolgenden Szene ist sie bereits vorne, während hinter ihr der erste Violinist auf der linken Seite aufsteht, um möglicherweise das Arrangement vorzunehmen. Wiederum gleich danach, sitzt dieser, als wäre er nie aufgestanden. All diese Bewegungen folgen sekündlich aufeinander und können unmöglich so schnell umgesetzt worden sein. *Als Rachel Cassandra konfrontiert, ist ihr Haar auf der linken Seite. Wenn die Kamera zu Cassandra dreht, ist es auf der rechten. *Als Brittany Sam nach einem Date fragt, verschwindet ihre Haarspange und taucht zur gleichen Zeit wieder auf. *In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg hat April Rhodes die Aula gekauft, damit sie der Glee Club jederzeit nutzen kann. In dieser Folge jedoch wird es ihnen verwehrt. *Als sie über die goldenen Einladungen sprechen, erwähnt Kurt was vorherige Gewinner der NYADA-Wintershow später für großartige Dinge getan haben. Er meint, dass sie sich alle einig waren, dass der größte und ehrenvollste Moment in ihrer Karriere der war, als Carmen ihnen den Umschlag gab. Jedoch wurde in Am Ende aller Kräfte gesagt, dass dieses Jahr Carmens Antrittsjahr an der NYADA ist. *Als Sue das von ihr eingravierte Zitat auf Lillian Adlers Gedenktafel vorliest, meint sie im Original: "I died a slow, horrible death, choking on the fluids in my own lungs". Auf der Gedenktafel selbst steht das Wort "own (eigen)" aber nicht. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4